russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan
Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan was a daily-noon-time variety show broadcast by ABS-CBN. The show was aired on weekdays and Saturdays and was also broadcast worldwide through ABS-CBN's The Filipino Channel. The show was known for its many formats and host changes over the years that it was broadcast. History Magandang Tanghali Bayan started November,30,1998, originally airing daily Mondays to Fridays, from 11:00am-3:30pm,Philippine time. Another noontime show, APO Hiking Society's "Sabado Live" occupied the Saturday timeslot.Original hosts of "MTB" are Joe Marasigan,Carlo Marasigan,Christine Jacob, Roderick Paulate and Amy Perez. The show aired live from Studio 3 of ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. The show assumed most of the segments and staff from its predecessor "'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila" during its first season. Among the most popular segments from APO's previous noontime show was "Calendar Girl", a daily pageant where pretty and sexy young girls 15–21 years of age participate in the talent and question and answer portions hosted by Randy, John and Willie. To continue the chronology of the pageant (where monthly winners from January to December of the previous year converge to compete in the Grand Finals of following year), management decided to include the January–November monthly winners from the defunct "APO" show in the "MTB" grand coronation that happened on January 1999. On December 1998, "Pera o Bayong" debuted on TV as "MTB"'s highlight game portion. The engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers. It gave "MTB" better overall ratings than 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila, and the show even overtook GMA's Eat Bulaga! from early 1999 until Revillame's supension in 2001. This led the show to replace Sabado Live! on March 1999. Well-known TV director Edgar "Bobot" Mortiz started handling directorial chores for the show along with newcomer Bobet Vidanes. "MTB" also had its share of controversies. The "Calendar Girl" portion became notorious for Randy, John and Willie's green jokes which subsequently got warnings from MTRCB (then headed by veteran actress Armida Siguion-Reyna). Eventually, the ABS-CBN management intervened and suspended the three main hosts indefinitely. With Randy, John and Willie's suspension, the show was temporarily replaced by "Esep-Esep" for a week. Randy, John and Willie came back with a bang after their suspension. The phenomenal game portion "Pera o Bayong" was made into a movie version ("Pera o Bayong not da TV)" by Star Cinema in 2000, with the whole "MTB" cast included. However, in 2001, Willie Revillame was axed from the show after citing creative differences between him and the staff. Matinee idols Marvin Agustin, Dominic Ochoa and Rico Yan (collectively known as "Whattamen) replaced him on the show. Top-notch stand-up comediennes Marissa Sanchez and Ai-Ai delas Alas also joined as new female co-hosts. "MTB" also started doing out-of-town shows abroad during the same year to promote ABS-CBN's international channel TFC.In 2002, "MTB" lost a co-host in Rico Yan who died during his Lenten vacation in Dos Palmas Resort, Palawan. The show aired a week-long tribute for him. That same year, the show introduced new faces to join the growing "MTB" family. The quintet Power Boys, the dance group G-Girls, morning traffic angel Pia Guanio and upcoming teen star Maoui David were among those that joined in the fun. During the 4th anniversary of the show on November 2002, the show underwent a major revamp with new game portions and some established ABS-CBN stars (Judy Ann Santos, Edu Manzano, Ryan Agoncillo) co-hosting on a weekly basis. By this time, the show had lost its luster in the ratings game to "Eat Bulaga" following the rising popularity of the reality portion "Sige Ano Kaya Mo?" and creating new sensations out of the Sex Bomb Dancers. "Magandang Tanghali Bayan" ended its four-year run on February 21, 2003 to give way to Willie Revillame's noontime reunion with Randy Santiago and John Estrada in "Masayang Tanghali Bayan".Prior to the start of the show, ABS-CBN drummed up month-long promotions for the show where they only revealed Willie Revillame, the JaBoom Twins and Cindy Kurleto as mainstays and had the audience guess the rest of his co-hosts thru a nationwide raffle promo. The title of the show was also kept under wraps as well. It was on the initial telecast on February 22, 2003 when Willie Revillame revealed the title "Masayang Tanghali Bayan" and his co-hosts thru an elaborate opening number. He was joined by Randy Santiago, John Estrada, Dennis Padilla, Aiai delas Alas, Bayani Agbayani, Mickey Ferriols and Aubrey Miles. Resident comedians Tado and Bentong also came on board as well. The show was directed by ace TV director Johnny Manahan. The show had more game portions giving out big cash prizes thru "Super Jack en Poy" and "Urong Sulong" which gives out P2 million as the highest possible jackpot prize. It was also touted as the biggest noontime show of ABS-CBN, with a simultaneous airing on the Kapamilya Network's UHF channel, Studio 23. Like its predecessor, the second version of "MTB" also courted controversy when John Estrada and Willie Revillame were suspended because of delivering their usual green jokes during the "Super Jack en Poy" jackpot round. The show's family also grew with the inclusion of former Kapuso comedians Long Mejia and Dagul. However, before 2003 was about to end, Willie Revillame resigned from the show after a public outcry when he delivered a derogatory joke on midget co-host Mahal during her birthday. The show continued to air until February 2004 with comedian Vhong Navarro and actor-host Edu Manzano taking over Willie's place. However, "Masayang Tanghali Bayan" failed to sustain viewership and was given the axe on February 21, 2004.The ABS-CBN management capitalized on Aiai delas Alas' rising popularity following her box-office triumph in Star Cinema's "Ang Tanging Ina". She was named the main host, together with Edu Manzano and former GMA-7's resident game show host Arnel Ignacio in the third incarnation of "MTB". Mickey Ferriols and Tado were also retained from the former show, and were joined by the Viva Hot Babes, and newcomers BJ Manalo, Jeni Hernandez and Empoy."MTB Ang Saya Saya" premiered on February 21, 2004 with more reality based talent search segments launched. "TV Idol (You're the Man!)" gained popularity among the viewers and gave birth to the showbiz careers of Ahron Villena, AJ Dee and JE Estrada. The show also made household names out of Joross Gamboa, Roxanne Guinoo and Sandara Park fresh from their winning stints in the reality show "Star Circle Quest". However, these efforts were overshadowed by rival "Eat Bulaga" which celebrated its 25th anniversary on television with a Silver Special. On November 15, 2004, "MTB Ang Saya Saya" lost its prime 12 noon slot to Kris Aquino's "Pilipinas, Game KNB?" and started airing as an afternoon variety show on a 1 pm time slot. Soon after, main host Edu Manzano resigned on January 2005 to concentrate on his duties as chairman of the Optical Media Board (OMB). The show ended on February 4, 2005 and was replaced by "Wowowee", hosted by Willie Revillame, who made his third comeback on the ABS-CBN noontime slot due to public clamor. On January 2011, ABS-CBN announced through its Push.com site that a new noontime show, hosted by ex-MTB hosts Santiago and Estrada as well as Toni Gonzaga and ex-Wowowee host Mariel Rodriguez, was in the works.However, the new noontime show is called "Happy Yipee Yehey!", which set to premiere on February 12, 2011. Segments Pera O Bayong became one of the more popular segments on MTB. The game's concept came from another Philippine TV show Kuwarta O Kahon (Cash or Box) which aired Sundays on RPN-9. The original version of the game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three bayong''s marked M, T, or B (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host (usually Willie Revillame) would offer cash (''pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the bayong. After each offer, Amy Perez and Dick Paulate lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Bayong?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to a TV inside the cafeteria at the ABS-CBN studios to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened.After the cancellation of MTB, an improved version of Pera O Bayong debuted as a part of Wowowee, retitled "Bigtime" Pera O Bayong. This segment is also played in Happy Yipee Yehey, with the same name. It was also adopted in Eat Bulaga! as "Laban o Bawi" and featured SexBomb Girls and 6Bomb (FHHM Grand Finalists) from 2000 to 2006 and in 2014 to 2015.A pageant contest for beautiful girls aged 15 to 21 years old. In the daily rounds, contestants paraded the MTB stage wearing a two-piece bikini/swimsuit while the weekly/monthly finals the pageant transforms into a more formal portion, with a grand "themed" opening number featuring contestants in various costumes, but still retaining the swimsuit portion. The grand coronation of "Calendar Girls" airs usually on the first week of January, featuring all the monthly winners of the past year who will vie for the title. The said portion gained notoriety, where the contestants were subjected to double-meaning questions and jokes thrown by main hosts Randy, John and Willie Revillame. After their suspension, the daily contests was toned down, with the contestants wearing a cloth around their waists to cover the lower portion of their body.Other popular segments included Sa Pula o Sa Puti (later in Eat Bulaga! in 2006), Munting Miss U (similar to "Little Miss Philippines"), "Super Lolo", Japorms, Ano Ka Hilo?, Wansa Funny Taym (similar to "Bulagaan"), "Sing It", and Winner Take All. Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan * Joe Marasigan * Carlo Marasigan *Ariel Rivera *Martin Nievera *Gary Valenciano *Randy Santiago *John Estrada *Willie Revillame * Zsa-Zsa Padilla * Pops Fernandez * Sharon Cuneta * Lani Misalucha * Kuh Ledesma *Vina Morales *Mariel Rodriguez * Roderick Paulate * Amy Perez * Christine Jaco * Ai Ai delas Alas * Carmina Villaroel * Judy Ann Santos * Claudine Barretto * Jolina Magdangal * Rica Peralejo * Rico Yan (2001-2002) * Marvin Agustin (2001-2003) * G. Toengi * Diether Ocampo * Wowie de Guzman (1998-2003) * Belinda Panelo * Bayani Agbayani (1998-2003) * Bentong * Gary Lim * Dominic Ochoa (1999-2003) * Vanessa del Bianco * Vina Morales (1999-2000) * Angela Velez * Pia Guanio (now moved to GMA 7) * Camille Prats * Dennis Padilla * Michelle Bayle * Karel Marquez * Aurora Halili * Bojo Molina * The Powerboys * Jordan Herrera * Geoff Rodriguez * Frank Garcia * Jay Salas * Greg Martin * Marissa Sanchez * Anne Curtis * Chary Lopez * Kiray Celis * Mylene Dizon * Regine Tolentino * Kaye Abad * Paula Peralejo * Carding Castro * Melisa Henderson * Maoui David Masayang Tanghali Bayan *Ariel Rivera *Martin Nievera *Gary Valenciano * Randy Santiago * John Estrada * Willie Revillame * Joe Marasigan * Carlo Marasigan * Zsa-Zsa Padilla * Pops Fernandez * Sharon Cuneta * Lani Misalucha * Kuh Ledesma *Vina Morales *Mariel Rodriguez * Ai-Ai de las Alas moved to GMA 7 * Aubrey Miles * Cindy Kurleto * Mahal * Mura * Mickey Ferriols * Bayani Agbayani * Dennis Padilla * Long Mejia * Bentong * Tado Jimenez (died in 2014) * Angelica Jones * Diether Ocampo * Jericho Rosales * Piolo Pascual * Bernard Palanca * Carlos Agassi * Rica Peralejo * Claudine Barretto * Judy Ann Santos * Kristine Hermosa * Angeline Aguilar * Assunta de Rossi * Roselle Nava * Sheryn Regis * Dagul MTB: Ang Saya Saya * Ai Ai delas Alas * Joe Marasigan * Carlo Marasigan *Joe Marasigan *Carlo Marasigan *Ariel Rivera *Martin Nievera *Gary Valenciano *Randy Santiago *John Estrada *Willie Revillame *Edu Manzano * Zsa-Zsa Padilla * Pops Fernandez * Sharon Cuneta * Lani Misalucha * Kuh Ledesma *Vina Morales *Mariel Rodriguez * Arnell Ignacio * Mickey Ferriols * Angelica Jones * Vhong Navarro * BJ Manalo * Tado Jimenez * Empoy Marquez * Bentong * Baby Bunot * Viva Hot Babes * Joross Gamboa * Archie Alemania * Melissa Ricks * Angelika dela Cruz * Sheryn Regis * Jasmine Trias 'The TV Idols' * Ahron Villena * AJ Dee * Marc Cortez * JE Sison * Kiko Matos Directors * Danni Caparas (1998–1999) * Edgar Mortiz (Monday to Friday) (1999–2003) * Bobbet Vidanes (Saturdays) (1999–2003) * Willy Cuevas (for MTB Lenten Specials) (1999–2005) * Johnny Manahan (Masayang Tanghali Bayan) (2003–2004) * Arnel Natividad (MTB: Ang Saya Saya) (2004–2005) See also * Eat Bulaga! * Magandang Gabi, Bayan * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN * List of Philippine television shows